The present invention relates to a volleyball training device.
More particularly, it relates to a device which teaches volleyball players to do attacking strikes.
An attacking strike in volleyball is the most efficient way of scoring and obtaining a serving turn. At the same time, the attacking strike is the most complicated component to learn. The reason for this is that it is very difficult for beginners to form skills to concentrate muscle force so as to perform a whiping or swinging motion with an arm which is substantially similar to the movement of a whip end. This motion is the crux of the efficient volleyball game technique. Attempts have been made to propose training devices of this type. One group of the training devices includes holding a ball by squeezing the ball by side contacts of a special frame manually as disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,897,950. In other training devices the ball is fixed laterally on rubber dampers and braces as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,561. In the training devices of another type the ball is suspended in a central upper part as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,948,150. Finally, there are training devices in which the ball is fixed at one side to a lever-type holder as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,238,251. While these devices assist in training volleyball players to deliver an attacking strike, they however do not satisfy the main requirement to deliver the strike as needed for highly efficient game. First of all, the known devices do not limit the motion of the arm downwardly. Therefore, a beginner cannot developed a skill to concentrate his muscle forces of the upper body part and the arm to perform an active, whiping movement of the arm. Moreover, irrational skills are developed and fixed with this type of exercising which result in efficient game including strikes to the net or a block. Secondly, the known devices do not provide an objective evaluation of the motion technique which is necessary for a learning control.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,238,251 discloses a solution in which some subjective factors are used for this purpose. However, there are no objective criteria for evaluation of the technique. Thirdly, the known devices always require consulting and assistance by a coach for correcting the movements, or by partners for delivery of the balls as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,897,950. This results in substantial waste of time. Fourthly, the known training devices have a very limited capacity (only one ball) so that it is not possible to learn complicated motions during the attacking strike by many people. Fifthly, since the known devices do not have objective evaluation, there is no stimulus for the players therefore the training process is not efficient.
Finally, the known devices are utilized near the net in order to more closely imitate the training condition to the natural playing condition. However, it contradicts the main requirement of training in that, it is necessary to form a flexible skill such as a dynamic stereotype in view of high variability of a ball flight in natural playing conditions. The use of the device near the net during the initial stage of training leads to formation of a habit of playing near the net, which is also a negative phenomenon.